1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to remote control methods and, particularly, to a method for controlling an electronic device and the electronic device thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
The remote control is a convenient method for controlling electronic devices and is in widespread use. Typically, in order to realize remote control, a frequency-based or infrared-based wireless transmitter and receiver are used. In particular, the wireless transmitter is packed as a portable remote control for sending control signals, and the wireless receiver is integrated into the electronic device for receiving the control signals to control the electronic device to perform corresponding functions. However, remote controls are easily misplaced, and it is time-consuming to find them when this happens.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a method for controlling an electronic device and the electronic device, which can overcome the above mentioned problem.